


Unusual Tactics

by IamJohnLocked4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sex Pollen, Warehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 15 minutes at the 221B Con Flash Fic Workshop (Friday, 18+) based on these randomly distributed index cards: Warehouse, Sex Pollen, Moriarty, Mycroft, “What are you wearing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Tactics

 “Hello, Jim.”

The icy tenor echoed off the cold concrete, reverberations setting his skin on fire, arm hair alert, tingles at his nape. Moriarty shivered.

The clickety-clack of well-shod heels and umbrella across the warehouse floor set his teeth a-chatter. As his captor drew near, the scent of expensive aftershave wafted in the air, filling his lungs with pure want.

“I trust you’ve been well cared for,” the cool voice continued, its silky tones trickling down his spine and stirring something deep in his groin.

Moriarty cleared his throat, suddenly gone dry and rough. His eyes flickered up to the impassive face staring down at him. He knew the pheromones had taken hold, yet that knowledge did nothing to abate the thrumming need in his veins.

“What are you wearing?” he managed to gasp out.

Mycroft quirked a smile, the slightest kink in his stoic facade.

“Just the usual, Jim.”

Moriarty licked his lips, gaze roving over the tightly cinched waistcoat and expertly tailored bespoke suit.

“You look…different.”

Mycroft’s terse smirk broke into a wolffish grin.

“I think it’s time to begin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ~ [iamjohnlocked4life](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
